


Along the Way

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: "I want to change my name,"Sarada blinked down at her son with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Eh?"





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto universe fic so please be kind. It's been a while since I've posted anything but this idea has been in my mind for a while.

_Along the Way_

Hidden Leaf Village

June 11, 2018

“What is it?”

Boruto looked away from the congestion of villagers who roamed around and talked amongst themselves as they went about their day this late afternoon. It was the last he would get to see this view for a long time, so he wanted to engrave it in his memory. From the stone figures of the future and present Hokage’s he’d deface for his fathers attention, to the electric train circling around that he and Shikadai rode from above, to the memories of him running around with his friends; excited over a new video game release. Right now, most of them were probably on missions seeing how things were hectic after the attack Kawaki tried to make on his father.

But unfortunately for him, master Sasuke and other ninjas from the late generation were there to defend the village and protect the Hokage. Now every team was risking their lives each time they stepped foot outside of the village. It wasn’t like before where most missions consisted of them stopping a rampaging panda—or a bear. At least that’s what Sarada insisted on it being.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Boruto avoided his masters watchful eyes. “Mom and Hima are a little late is all.” So were Mitsuki and Sarada. They promised to see him off as soon as they finished their mission with Konohamaru sensei. He couldn’t go with them because today he was finally leaving the village to train under master Sasuke and despite how much he’s dreamed of it; he’s going to miss the village.

“Big brother!”

Boruto grinned so bright Sasuke had to look away. With arms outstretched he caught his sister and pulled her into a hug. “Hima, you’re late ya know?”

“Sorry Boruto, sorry Sasuke,” Hinata stood by her sons side to offer him a delicately tied lunch box. “I had to make sure I packed you your favorites and there was a large crowd blocking our way—”

The blonde waved her apology off sheepishly, “It’s fine mom.” Boruto carefully accepted the lunch box with gleeful eyes. “I’m definitely going to miss your cooking the most,”

Hinata took a moment to smile at the compliment before her expression turned serious. “Listen to Mr. Sasuke and be respectful to him at all times. Try to brush your teeth at least once a night, don’t eat too much junk food and try getting some fruits and vegetables into your diet—”

“Mom!” Boruto flushed even darker as Himawari giggled.

“…come back safe.” Hinata finished with a shaky smile. “And be sure to write when you can.”

“I promise.” Boruto looked over his mother’s shoulder to ask, “…is he?” The wince his mother gave was a loud enough answer. He clutched the straps of his lunch box as he growled, “…stupid old man can’t leave that damn desk, or at least send a shadow clone, to see his own son off?”

“I’m still here, Boruto.” Three seconds pass before Boruto is jumping away from the all too familiar pale face of his teammate.

“M-mitsuki! Where did you even?”

Mitsuki only offers a small grin. “Sorry I’m late but the mission took longer than expected.”

“You made it, that’s all that matters.” Boruto paused to look around. “Where’s Sarada? Did she lose her glasses and get lost on the way over?” He snickered at his own joke despite his slight worry.

“She said that there was something she had to take care of and not to wait up.”

“…she’s not seeing me off either? Does she realize I’m going to be gone for three years?” Boruto blanched. Hell, even Cho-Cho took time out to spend the day with him and Shikadai along with Inojin as they toasted to his last days in the village. If they could make the time, then why couldn’t she of all people?

“Boruto.” Sasuke caught his attention. “It’s time.”

“Okay,” Boruto turns back to his teammate and family to give his final farewells. He tries to focus on their bittersweet expressions opposed to the sinking feeling in his stomach. “See ya!” He calls over his shoulder as he follows his mentor past the village gates.

They begin their trek down the path in moderate silence. His teacher didn’t tell him where they were going to train but Boruto only assumed they would be going on missions to benefit the village. All those solo tasks he heard master Sasuke going on—he’d finally get to join in on some of the action. And along the way, his master promised they’d learn more about the cursed seal that comes and goes from his hand time to time.

He’d finally get the answers he needed to take Kawaki down. And man was that jerk was going to get it. Kawaki had led them all in a false sense of security before he struck at the best moment when their guards were down.

They’d trusted him.

“H-hey,” Boruto was pulled from his thoughts when he almost collides into his masters back. “What is it?”

“You’re late, Naruto.” Sasuke says smugly, looking over his shoulder where his rival reveals himself from the high trees.

“Dad?” Boruto gasps. “I thought—”

“Sorry, I lost track of the time, but Sarada came to remind me.” Naruto gestures to the young Uchiha who jumps from a tall tree and lands on the ground with ease. “I had to see you off.”

Boruto is in awe. “Sarada?”

“I had to see papa off anyway,” Sarada tries to look uninterested but he knows her better by now. “And I had to make sure you didn’t forget about the promise you made to me. You better not slack off because when you get back, I’ll be stronger too.”

“…” Boruto pauses to control his heart before he gives her his signature grin with a fist raised. “I’ll come back stronger than ever so don’t count me out,”

Naruto waits for them to settle down before he stands in front of his son. “Listen to Sasuke—”

“Mom already gave me the speech,” Boruto mumbled. “We don’t have to talk, I get it. All that matters is that you’re here to see me off.”

Naruto nods with an easy grin. For a moment it looks like he’s about to say something else before thinking better of it. Instead, he teases Boruto’s hair as he moves past him to speak a few words with his rival in private. Most likely to warn him to take care of his son and to bring him back safe.

Boruto scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “…thanks, for bringing my dad here. And sorry for leaving team seven short one person.”

“It’s fine Boruto.” Sarada looks at him like he’s silly. “You want to find answers, I can understand more than anyone why you have to do this.” It made him feel better knowing he had her consent to do this. Or that she wasn’t fostering any anger towards him secretly.

“Don’t worry about us. You do what you need to.”

“Thanks,”

“Eh?” Sarada held her hands up. “What’s with this all of a sudden? It’s not like you to seek other people’s opinions.”

Boruto looks away. “Well, I value yours.” He didn’t catch the blush on her face because he was too busy trying to hide his.

“Let’s go then,” Sasuke speaks up finally.

Sarada smiles at her father and offers a final wave. “I’ll see you guys when you come back!”

Boruto waved goodbye with a grin. The heavy feeling in his stomach lifting at the expression on her face.

* * *

 

May 15, 2021

“You’re finally back?”

Boruto looked up from his spot on the bench to find a familiar face. “Mitsuki!” He stood up to embrace his teammate in a quick hug before pulling back. “Let me see you, geez, I barely recognized you!”

Over the last three years Mitsuki still resembled his younger self but his face was much more refined. His white hair still sat messily on his head and he still wore that pesky amused look. His robes were a darker color than before, and he was just a little bit taller than Boruto.

“I could say the same about you. When did you return?”

Boruto fell in step with the ninja. “Couple hours ago, I was finally able to get away from mom and Hima long enough to breathe. Are you just coming from a mission?”

“No, it’s been quiet thankfully. I was actually just with my parent training when I decided to come to the village, Cho-Cho has a new flavor of chips that she thinks I’d like.”

Boruto threw his hands behind his head. “Your parent huh? My stupid old man is probably too busy at the office, so I haven’t even seen him yet.”

“Lord seventh is on a mission, has been for a couple of days so he left Konohamaru sensei in charge until he returns. It’s why our team has had an easy week so far.”

Boruto couldn’t imagine his sensei being in charge of an entire village even if he was the Hokage in training. “So, you have some free time then? We should go find Sarada, so the team can be reunited,”

“Sarada is on the mission with the Hokage actually—”

“What?” Boruto whipped around in surprise. “They sent her on a mission so important that the Hokage went? Has the world gone mad?” He tried to cover his disappointment with a couple of jokes.

Mitsuki smiled knowingly with his eyes closed. “She’s become quite the hotshot,”

“Is that who I think it is?” Someone said before he could respond.

Boruto turned around with a wide grin. “Shikadai, hey long time huh?”

“Only about three years.” Shikadai held a hand out above his head. “You’re finally as tall as I am.”

Cho-Cho snickered. “He may be tall but he’s still just Boruto.”

Boruto brushed her comment aside. “Aren’t you guys missing a third? Where’s Inojin?”

“He’s on a mission with your dad and Sarada. They’ve been gone for a couple days but should be returning sometime this week.” Shikadai said.

“Huh? Mitsuki you didn’t tell me Inojin was on the mission with them.” Boruto accused.

The pale teen shrugged. “You didn’t ask about Inojin.” He said suggestively.

“Oh yeah, Inojin and Sarada are super close these days. Not closer than us though, she’s still my best friend and he’ll never take my place.” Cho-Cho said smugly. “Lord seventh picked Sarada himself to go on the mission with him but she insisted Inojin come. Something about his skills being needed,”

Boruto shoved his hands behind his head. “…anyone can wave around a dumb paint brush.”

“What was that?” Mitsuki teased.

“We should all get some food to celebrate my return. Must have been so boring here without me,”

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that what you said?”

“Let’s go before all the good seats are taken!” Boruto said overly cheerful as he pointedly pushed his teammate away from the amused duo behind them.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up about what had happened in the village while Boruto was gone. It wasn’t until the store owner politely mentioned the time did they realize how late it had gotten. Boruto quickly said goodbye to the others before they parted and went on their respective paths back to their homes.

/*\

The sun was slowly setting when Boruto decided he had gotten enough training in for the day. After finally being home for about three days and settling back in he had adjusted to the village life once more. He had to admit, it was nice relaxing and not having to worry about any enemies day after day. He knew it wouldn’t last once he rejoined team seven, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.

“I’m home,” Boruto slipped off his shoes and breezed into the kitchen where the lights were left on. “What’s going—dad?” His voice raised an octave.

Naruto was slumped out on the burgundy couch in their living room with his feet kicked up. There was a pile of salty chips stacked on his stomach. He’d snag a chip from his stomach while flicking through the channels on the TV. By the heavy bags under his eyes, Boruto knew his father had just been through hell and back.

“Dad’s back from his week-long mission, finally.” Himawari supplied from the kitchen where she was sneaking some slices of Boruto’s welcome home cake. “Try not to bug him, he’s tired.” At the age of thirteen Himawari had seemed to slowly grow out of the _my big brother is my idol_ phase. Instead, she spoke her mind to him without any fears of a rebuttal. And if he did rebut, she would fight back twice as hard.

Boruto rushed to his father, frowning. “When did you get back?”

“Uh, a couple hours ago maybe?” Naruto scrunched his face up in thought. “You’re so much taller now. You remind me of—”

“Is Sarada back too?” Boruto interrupted. Maybe she had come by the house but because he was busy training, she missed him. She was the only one (including Inojin) who he hadn’t gotten to see.

Naruto broke out into an impish grin. “Oh yeah, you haven’t seen her yet, have you?” He hated the twinkle in his fathers eyes and wished he could knock it out of him.

“Nope,” Hima said, putting over pronunciation on the ‘p’. “He hasn’t stopped talking about seeing her. Last night aunt Sakura came by for dinner and he was all like; _does she still have those lame glasses? Is her hair longer now? How’s her Sharingan?_ ” She taunted in a voice that sounded like his.

“S-shut up, Hima! You were so much nicer when you were little!” Boruto exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled. “I think her and Inojin went to get some food, but she should be home by now.”

“…I’ll be back later,” Boruto didn’t waste time as he rushed out of the house. He chose to ignore the loud laughs coming from his family as he left in haste.

It didn’t take long for him to get to Sarada’s house when he took the memorized route over buildings and store fronts. A couple people waved at him through their windows; they were used to his means of travel by now. He could already imagine Sarada’s face when he tells her how he got here. She’d berate him on the subject and glare at him with those onyx eyes until he gave in.

He didn’t realize he was smiling until he finally landed on the tree branch just outside her window. He didn’t think before he was crawling through the open window and silently landing on her carpeted floor.

“Hey, guess who!” Boruto held a hand up with a grin.

“Boruto!” Two voices shouted in unison. The first was Sarada who was stilling on her bed with her face turned up. Just like he had predicted, her hair had grown magnificently long over the years. Straight ebony strands fell over her shoulder, lengthy bangs were held back with her ninja head band. She still had her glasses, but they were thinner unlike the bulky ones she wore during their childhood.

Her face had lost the chubbiness as well. Now she resembled aunt Sakura in terms of her slim heart shaped face. He found himself wanting to memorize every pattern.

But it was difficult when Inojin was towering over her with his face drawn in close to hers.

“W-what the hell is going on?” Boruto stammered with his face set ablaze. He knew Cho-Cho said they were close, but he didn’t think she meant like an actual relationship. It had crossed his mind, but he didn’t want to believe it. Sarada was too focused on becoming the Hokage to get side tracked like this.

Sarada narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him in accusation. “You’re the one jumping through my window like a pervert! Just what were you expecting to see?”

“N-nothing! I always come through by your window—that’s not the point. What was he doing?” Boruto looked at the overly at ease bleach blonde.

“Sara—” Boruto frowned at the nickname. “…cut her lip on her ring so I was just healing it for her, relax.”

Boruto felt his hands go to his hips. “She can heal her own cuts.”

“She said I could practice on her. Our moms have been training us all summer, but I still need to brush up on my skills.” Inojin stood up and backed away towards the door. “I should actually get back before mom freaks. I’ll see you tomorrow though for the movie, Sara?”

Her face lit up like Christmas lights. “Yes! I can’t wait, I’ll see you then Jin,”

“Welcome back, Boruto,” Inojin said before closing the door behind him. They listened to his footsteps disappear further and it wasn’t until they were gone did she speak.

“…you really should stop jumping through windows, especially mine. We’re not kids anymore,” Sarada nagged him as she stood up to walk towards her closet. “When did you even get back?”

Boruto took the time to look over her outfit while her back was turned. A similar high-necked red windbreaker that resembled her fathers with the Uchiha crest on the back, itched in black, clashed nicely with her black shorts. “…” He flushed when she turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, a few days ago.”

“That long?” Sarada moved away from the closet with a baggy shirt and shorts in her arms. “…you look good, how was the training?”

“Tedious but well worth it,” Boruto shrugged. “You’re going on missions with my dad now?”

“The Hokage, and yes I am. He’s been nice enough to train me.”

Boruto looked away. “And Inojin is part of that, _training_?”

“Well, no, but he was essential to the mission, so I acted accordingly. What’s up with you?” Sarada looked him over curiously. “Jin is cool—”

Boruto scoffed.

“What’s with that noise?”

“Now you two have nicknames all of a sudden? How are you two even close, you never spoke to each other like that when we were younger,” Boruto snarked.

“You have no right to question my relationships when you’ve been gone for three years.” Sarada spat with so much disgust that he winced. “…look, I don’t want to fight.” She said softer than before. “…you’ve been gone so long, things are just different that’s all. But I don’t want to waste time arguing anymore. I just want to sit and talk about what my best friends been doing since I last heard from him.”

Boruto sulked, “Isn’t Inojin your new best friend. Or Cho-Cho?”

“Tck, Inojin again?” Sarada rubbed her forehead. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re jealous.”

“…would you blame me?”

Sarada whipped her head up in shock. Had Boruto actually admitted to it? How much had changed over the last time she received a letter from him?

“Y-you’re, but why?”

“You two are so close now, I just feel like I’m being left out you know? And he can use the front door, but I have to go through the window?”

“You choose to use the—never mind. Inojin and Cho-Cho may be my best friends but you’re my _person_ you idiot.” Sarada watched his lips turn up at the old name. “We can just look at each other and know what the other is feeling or thinking. Inojin doesn’t know me like that, and he doesn’t irritate me as much as you do either. So, stop being stupid and sit down so we can catch up already.” She patted on the bedspread beside her.

Boruto eagerly complied. “…you’re seeing a movie with him tomorrow?”

“Yes, would you like to join us? Shikadai and the others will be there too if it makes you feel any better.” She teased.

Boruto nodded. “Fine, I’ll go just stop badgering me.” He took a moment to enjoy the sound of her contagious laughter. “Come on then, I want to hear all about what’s been going on with you.”

“Where do I even start?” Sarada flushes under the attention of his one good eye.

Boruto grins wide. “The beginning of course!”

* * *

 

August 18, 2026

“You’re not seriously leaving without saying goodbye to me, are you?” Boruto frowned as he stepped out from the shadows to approach the Uchiha.

Sarada tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You would have tried to stop me…but, I have to check it out. Increased foes are showing up with Sharingan and papa gave me a lead to follow up on. I have to do this—"

“Let me come with you.”

“Alone.” Sarada finishes. “And you have to stay here to protect the village while I’m gone.”

Boruto looked away with a dark expression. A memory of him, when they were still at the academy, pouting at not getting his way came back to her briefly. Some things never change even with age.

“Hey,” Sarada stood in front of him with a soft smile. “…don’t make such a sad face.” She swiftly poked him on his bang clad forehead (yet they were cut shorter these days) with a gentle tap. “I’ll see you soon.”

Boruto looked down at her with a slightly wide eye (still not used to her doing that). As a faint stain of red colored his cheeks she grinned harder at how easy it was for her to draw this expression.

“Don’t look so smug,”

Sarada giggled. “I can’t help it, you’re so cute when you blush. And those whiskers—”

“Aren’t you on a schedule?” Boruto huffed, suddenly not against the shinobi leaving.

“Now you want me to leave?” Sarada shook her head playfully. “Fine, I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll be back before you know it,”

Boruto crossed his arms with a sigh. “Knowing you, you’ll show up to our wedding late with blood stains on your uniform,”

“Tsk, I think you’re mistaking me with you. And I’d never be late to my wedding, my mother would kill me and then Hima would join her. She wants you out of the apartment so bad.”

“I don’t know why I agreed to let her move in, now I’m stuck paying for a new house while still paying her rent.” Boruto huffed.

“Be good while I’m gone,” Sarada leaned up on her toes to press a lengthy kiss to his lips. She broke the it with a giggle. “Your whiskers make my cheeks tickle.”

“Get back safe, okay?” Boruto ignored her comment with ease. “Write me every night,”

“So needy,” Sarada snickered.

“You love it.”

* * *

 

September 17, 2060

Bright flames flicked in the sky overlooking the clear lake. A twelve-year-old boy with bright blonde hair, spiked up into a wavy bowl, released a ragged breath. “…still needs work,” he sighed, unconsciously placing a hand on his hip. His mother had taught the basics of the jutsu famous from her clan, but he supposed he was missing a few key components. He knew he could just ask her to take some time and teach him. She’d drop everything. But he understands her role as the Hokage and her duty to the village.

_The whole village is my family now._

That’s what she told him at her coronation. It was something old man Naruto used to tell her when she was his age. It’s the reason she’s in the position she’s in now.

“Ah, I’m a little late today,” he looked at the slim touch screen ninja watch on his wrist with a sigh. The preteen snatched his high collared windbreaker from the edge of the dock and raced back towards the house on the hill. It was a nice modern styled home, far too big in his opinion but his father insisted on showing off to his mother by purchasing a big home. The loser. His mother’s not even home half the time—spends most of her time in the Hokage’s office and on solo missions.

The front door swished softly as he entered through the screen door from the backyard. He carefully removed his shoes before walking towards the family room where his little brother lie on the cream-colored couch.

“Kizato?” Droopy lids opened to reveal onyx eyes. “Were you at the peer again?” He whispered as if he were sharing a conspiracy. Kizato sat beside him and tried not to shift as the six-year-old leaned on his weight on his arm.

The blonde held a finger up to shush him, cerulean eyes flicking back and forth to ensure they weren’t being spied on. “Sato, it’s my secret training remember?”

“Right,” Sato nodded dutifully, whiskers bouncing with each movement of his head. Based on the pictures from original team seven, his little brother was identical to old man Naruto. From the pesky whiskers, upbeat personality, and the devious grin. But the inky, silky straight, hair and piercing eyes were all from his mother.

His brother was lucky in that respect. Kizato thought it was a shame that he had to inherit those god-awful whiskers. He can still remember the debate he and his sister had on the topic a few weeks ago.

_“It’s ironic how you look the part in every way but one,”_

_Kizato lazily tilted his head towards his sister with an eyebrow raised. “Eh, what are you on about now Koharu?” She was only a year younger than him, but she definitely loved to be a thorn in his side when need be. She said it was because he was always so calm and collected; getting him riled up was a game she liked to play. Everyone thought just because he looked like Naruto and his father that he was nice and sociable._

_But that wasn’t the case._

_Koharu brushed back her long hair when the heat from the sun became too much. “You have the eyes, although they’re a bit darker than dads and grandpa’s,” those damn eyes of hers were so observant sometimes, “…you have the somewhat spikey trademarking blonde hair and dare I say, the talent?”_

_“Dare I ask, the point?”_

_Pursing her lips, she leaned in to give the final blow, “…you have all the makings of an Uzumaki except for the whiskers!” She pointed at hers for show._

_“So?” The whole conversation seemed dull to him. Swiftly, he turned back to the novel in his lap while his sister went on._

_“Aren’t you upset? I mean, I have them—Sato has them—dad has them,”_

_“Mom doesn’t.” Kizato acknowledged with a sense of belonging. “And she’s a great ninja without them.”_

_Koharu huffed indignantly as the reverse affect caused her to become a little irritated. Was there no getting a rise out of her brother? Did he always have to sit there with a straight face and not get bothered by anything? She’d never seen him so much as blush before._

_“Don’t you wish you had whiskers too?”_

_Kizato didn’t miss a beat as he scoffed, “Tch, those things are so lame. I’m glad I didn’t inherit them from that loser old man.” Sure, they were cute when they were this age, but Kizato couldn’t imagine becoming a well-respected ninja with those monstrosities on his face._

_His mother’s genes had done him a favor._

Kizato was pulled from the memory when he sensed movement coming towards him. Within seconds his hand was raised to block what was surely going to be a flick to his lengthy bangs (he’d have to cut them soon). “What?”

“Something’s wrong,” Koharu said, stranding in front of him dressed in her pink pajamas. “The food from the kitchen—”

Sato grinned, “It smells great!”

“Exactly!” Koharu snapped her fingers, a spark of curiosity in her dark eyes. Kizato had to lean back when her face came closer to theirs. “Something’s wrong with the universe,”

“There is?” Sato asked in a whisper.

Kizato rolled his eyes when Koharu glared his way until he decided to entertain her. Sato always believed the things his big brother told him after all. “…she’s right, how can there be a good smell coming from the kitchen? That old man can’t cook.” Flashes of burnt dinners and ill prepared school lunches almost made him shiver.

“What do we do?”

Koharu straightened her posture and fixed the thin framed glasses that had slipped down her nose. “I say we go check it out. Are you ready to save the universe Sa’?”

“Yes!” The youngest leaped up onto her back and before she playfully ran towards the kitchen. “Hurry, we have to save the universe!” He tripped over the pronunciation of the words.

Kizato took his time straightening up the messy living room before he decided to join them. It was strangely quiet, and it wasn’t until he found his siblings jumping up and down did, he see why.

“Ah, Kizato, I’ve made breakfast. Come join us,” his mother was dealing with two children latched onto her legs while she held a frying pan and a spatula in her hands. The glare on her glasses hid most of her emotions but the sheepish grin on her lips were enough for him.

Kizato never got riled up easily, didn’t blush when cute girls his age tried to get close to him, and he definitely didn’t swoon over new video game releases or limited-edition ramen. He barely cracked a smile half the time. Except when it came to his mother.

“Mom!” Kizato ran over to her and hugged her waist with an upturned feline grin. After a couple of moments, he took a step back to look up at her wistfully. “You’re actually here!” He couldn’t stop the smile if he tried.

“I’m here too,” his father waved from the head of the table.

Kizato blinked, “You’re always here, ya know?”

In the blink of an eye Kizato found himself in a headlock. Boruto towered over him with a comedic glare, his scarred eyes was on the verge of opening from how wide his good one was. “Eh? You should be grateful that you have a parent around all the time who loves you!”

“I’m grateful alright!” Kizato struggled to get loose, growling when his father tussled his hair. “So uncool, let me go old man!”

Boruto only got roused further, “What did I tell you about calling me that!”

“Settle down boys,” Sarada’s icy voice was enough to make them stop. “Sit down and enjoy the breakfast I made before you too aren’t allowed any.” She wasn’t bluffing. There were times where he and his old man would bicker so much that they were banned from dinner some nights.

Kizato dutifully sat down with his siblings. He learned from his mistakes.

“Sarada, let me help you with that,” Boruto grabbed the plates from her hand with a delicate smile. Kizato watched them with his head tucked into his palm. He didn’t know if his father was trying to redeem himself for his behavior earlier by helping mom out in the kitchen or if he was doing it from the kindness of his heart.

When his mother rewarded his father with a full mouth kiss, he got his answer. Kizato looked away with a huff as their chaste kisses echoed. It wasn’t until his flushing father (he blushed so easily around mom, geez), placed a plate in front of him did Kizato finally look up.

They ate together with brief silences, but Sato filled in most of the gaps. Kizato half listened as his brother went on about his best friend Mizi and how uncle Mitsuki said it was fine if he wanted to spend the night but to just ask his parents first. Koharu found some time to talk about her school marks and classroom assignments she would need help with in the future.

“What about you Kizato?” Sarada leaned her chin atop her crossed fingers as she eyed him intently. “Anything new?”

Kizato shifted under her gaze. “Uhm, I’m still trying to perfect the fire ball jutsu.”

“It’s already perfect, I’ve watched you train early in the morning, so I know it is.” He swooned over the praise. “I have some free time next week, how about we start working on something else?”

Kizato nodded in awe. “Sure.” His mother didn’t always have time for them but when she did, he didn’t dare question it.

“Hey,” Boruto pointed his fork towards Kizato. “Don’t forget you need to work on your rasengan with me.”

Kizato mumbled, “…I mastered that weeks ago.”

“Not my signature disappearing one,” Boruto quipped.

Kizato looked away. His father had no idea what he was doing when he created the technique, so it was hard for him to teach it properly to him.

“The food was great mom!” Sato declared.

Sarada smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Mom,” Koharu said. “Can you spend the day with us after school?”

“I’m actually going on a mission with your father and Kizato’s team today. But tomorrow for sure,” Sarada said softly.

Kizato gaped. What kind of mission was so important that his mother, no—the Hokage, herself had to attend?

“You should get ready, Kizato, we leave in ten.” Boruto said as he stood up to clear the plates.

Kizato got up and pushed his chair in before running upstairs to gather his belongings for the mission. He didn’t know what to expect with his mom attending with them. Maybe the mission was a higher risk than usual but if so why send genin? But more importantly…

Just what did his mother have planned?

It was no secret that Kizato honored his mother and the image she upheld. He could still recall when he came to her with a request when he was only eight. His father was baffled.

_“I want to change my name.”_

_Sarada blinked down at her son with a mixture of amusement and confusion. “Eh?” Wasn’t it too early for him to have a rebellious faze? “…b-but Kizato is such an honorable name. Master Naruto—”_

_Kizato held his hand up to stop the lengthy rant about how amazing his mothers teacher was. He had heard the heroic acts from his history lessons in school and the tales his parents share. Uzumaki Naruto was the ninja to be._

_But to Kizato he was just old man Naruto sometimes. That one grandfather who fell asleep on their couch during holidays, ate all the snacks from the fridge, and gave a signature grin to get out of sticky situations. Kizato was sure he was a force to be reckoned with in his youth, not so much anymore._

_“Not that one,” Kizato sighed as if correcting her was a burden all on its own. “…I mean,” he pauses to look away sheepishly with his lip on the verge of pouting. “…I don’t want to be Uzumaki Kizato.” He confesses._

_Sarada frowns. “What—”_

_“I want to be Uchiha Kizato,” he says it with so much confidence that she has no choice but to tell Boruto about their decision with identical passive expressions. Her child wants to carry on the Uchiha name, something she couldn’t do completely as a woman._

_How could she disagree._

“Are you ready?” Boruto shouts from below the stairs.

Kizato jumps down on cue. “Of course.”

He’d be ready for anything.

/*\

“Why him and not your own son?”

Naruto looked away as he wistfully thought about the young boy, he had gotten the chance the know Kizato over the years. “Kizato is different. He’s not how Boruto was as a child or how I was. Every move he makes is calculated and precise.” He had watched his grandson from afar and heard the things people had to say about him. Kizato may not have the overly cheerful personality that he and Boruto had but he was unique in his own way.

“He doesn’t say it, but he values his friends and would risk anything for them.” Naruto says softly as he thinks back to the one mission Kizato became famous for. Where he dug deep and saved his team along with their sensei Boruto from a powerful foe.

_“Kizato!” his teammate Yurok exclaimed._

_Kizato stood in front of him with his arms stretched out. There was blood staining his jacket along with patches of dirt from when he had been slammed into the ground repeatedly. Yurok could see his legs on the verge of buckling and knew he was as exhausted as he looked. But when he spoke, his voice didn’t waver—the impassive tone shook him to the core._

_“…don’t touch him.”_

Naruto grinned. “But I think we’re the same in that aspect.” He threw his arms behind his head and scrambled to list more of his grandsons good qualities. “He has his own spirit, he’s always training to get better,”

_A loud crash echoed in the woods as a powerful light of energy caused the tree to shatter upon impact. Kizato tried to control his breathing, clutching his arm where the backfire caused a light red scar to spread across his bare arm._

_“It’s good,” Boruto whistled, impressed at the new improved invisible rasengan his son had finally learned._

_Kizato sighed, “…it could be better.”_

“And he’s understanding of the role his mother has as the Hokage,” Naruto said sheepishly. “More so than Boruto did at least...”

“Anything else I should know?”

Naruto racked his brain before settling on one last thing. “Kizato is an original…and beware, it must be an Uzumaki thing because he hates mornings too!” Naruto’s laugh echoed in the darkness. “But truly, I think you’ll like him…”

“…Kurama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boruto is his sons sensei if it wasn't clear. I can maybe see him doing that once he's settled down from traveling for the village.


End file.
